Big Double Trouble
by Monantrian
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own any detective Conan. I use a mixture of English and Japanese names. This is one of my newer fanfiction.


Monantrian: Disclaimer I do not own any detective Conan. I use a mixture of English and Japanese names. Oh don't listen to Monansora, she just mean and asleep right now.

Takagi was heading home after his car broke down from leaving a robbery scene in Beika Area, around 8:00 P.M. When he sees someone run into an abandon warehouse and follows to see what the person is up to. Some else comes in behind him and hits him in the back of his head.

"Vermont what do want?" Gin asked as he sits down to talk to Vodka. Vodka comes into the room dragging a half awake Takagi by the back of his shirt.

"What do you to do with this one Gin? You want me to shoot him?" Vodka asks.

"No, we'll use APTX 4869 on him then leave," Gin said. He pulls out the poison and put in Takagi's mouth and pours water down his throat and leaves him to die.

"Come on now, hurry up." Gin yells back to Vermont and Vodka.

While they leave, Conan was on his way to Dr. Agasa when he spots them leave in a hurry and decides to go and investigate what in there. While he goes up the stairs and opens the door, Takagi had just finished shrinking. Conan slow approaches Takagi which he doesn't know who.

"Are you okay?" Conan asks.

"Huh. Where am I? Am I dead?" Takagi starts to wake up. He sits up looking around and spots Conan walking slowly towards him.

"No. Are you alright?" Conan asks Takagi.

"Yeah, I think so." Takagi answers, as he does he realize his voice is higher in pitch and more childish. "Ouch" Then he reaches for head but stop because he realizes his sleeve was to long.

"What the-" Takagi stare at his sleeve then look at the rest of his clothes and himself.

"What's wrong?" Conan then realizes that there is something wrong with this picture and thinks back when he first shrunk. Takagi tries to stand up but fails to get to his feet and tries again to stand up while Conan giving him strange looks. Once he got up he lost his pants.

"What happen to my clothes and why does everything look so much bigger?" Takagi whispers in confusion to himself and looks around for a second time but Conan hears his question.

"Who are you?"

"Officer Takagi Wataru, why do you ask that when you already know me, Conan?"

"I don't believe you are Takagi because you don't look like him or sound like him."

"We got trapped in the elevator in Tokyo Tower. Then you found a bomb on the top of it. After I pick you up so you could get up there and deactivate the bomb after get equipment. Then you jump down and scared the living daylights out of me and you tell me you don't believe me and I don't look like myself." Takagi said starting to get in an angry tone.

"Okay, you are Takagi but why do you look like a child?"

"Huh? What?" Takagi starts give Conan dumbfounded looks.

"Look here-" Conan said coldly to Takagi, "see you're about my height." Takagi looks to find Conan's dark blue half lidded eyes at his eye level.

"How? Why?" Takagi stutters his words.

"You tell me?" Conan tries to get some answers before tell why.

"I remember I follow some one in black got caught and hit on the head then drugged me with something. It was the drug wasn't it?"

"Remember anything else?"

"A couple of names like Gin and Vermont, why do you ask me that?"

"Want me tell you now or in a safer place?"

"Now because I do not understanding what going on and I like to know so I can think it as I walk home."

"Okay. Gin also got me about a year ago-"

"What you mean to tell me that you aren't a real child?"

"Yes, but please do not do that again okay. Rachel and I where go for the exit to the amusement park after I solve a murder that happen on the mystery coaster but I saw a men in black run into a dark alley and the other men in black caught me and hit me in the back of the head and feed me a untested poison called APTX 4869 and I shrunk into this body that you see now, which might I add they were suspects in the mystery coaster murder. I left out a lot but I can fill in the rest later."

"Who are you really?"

"Kudo Jimmy." 5 minutes of silence as they stare at each other as they walk.

"Yeah right next you're going to tell me the Ai created the drug." Takagi laughs.

"She did. Ask her." Conan says that which makes Takagi stops laughing. 5 more minutes of silence.

"You aren't joking, are you?"

"No, no I am not joking."

"I need to go home and get some rest now. I got a headache starting."

"Sorry, but your house is not safe."

"What are you saying now?" The confusion written a crossed Takagi's face show that he didn't understand what is going on.

"They will kill you if you do that because they will make sure you are dead by watching your house and better think of a new name so they can not find you if they try to."

"Then where do I go then?"

"Here follow me and we'll get you some clothes that fit you okay."

"Okay. Can I tell Sato or Megure about me begin like this?" Takagi blushes at the thought of his partner.

"No, because they will want interrogate Ai and me okay. Nobody else is allowed to know."

"Alright, where were you heading at this time of night?" Takagi asks as he picks up his stuff forgetting his police badge and follows Conan.

"To Dr. Agasa's house to talk to Ai, and to find some clothes that will fit you." Conan says as he leads Takagi there.

* * *

Please let me know if I made any mistakes and please review. Thank you.


End file.
